


singing the song of angry men

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Tom isn't worried about mutiny.





	singing the song of angry men

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still taking fic requests, can I have a domestic tom and carl please.
> 
> thanks to the harry/ginny discord for brainstorming despite knowing nothing about the books.

“They’re ganging up on me!” Carl shouted from inside the house.

Out on the patio, Tom fixed another tense error. He checked the notes from his copyeditor. He scowled and scrolled back several pages.

 _Feed us, feed us!_ chanted their pets. Peach cackled from somewhere in the group, leading them on. He could make out the vague melody of a song from _Les Miserables._

“Dammit, Swale!” There was a crash and Carl shouted something impressive in the Speech without disrupting reality. 

Tom whistled to himself as he scrolled down the Word document. He clicked on another page and brought up his outline in Excel. He cross-referenced it with an email his agent had sent him that afternoon.  “What do you think?” he asked the occupants in the square koi pond.

Akagame raised his head from the water. The setting sun turned his scales gold in the light.

_Your partner needs you_

_The manuscript is a mess_

_This is futile, Tom_

“Carl can handle the kids,” said Tom. He deleted another section. Undid it. The cursor froze and he cursed under his breath.

Peach was leading the dogs into singing the chorus of _Do You Hear the People Sing?_ The electronics were egging them on, shouting their own demands. _Use more cable_! _Faster Wi-Fi! I WANT BLUETOOTH! BLUETOOTH BLUETOOTH BLUETOOTH!_

Tom reached for his glass of lemonade and saw only half-melted ice cubes. He shrugged and watched the rest of his typed words reappear in the document. 

“Is it lay or lie?” he muttered to himself. “I’ll just write around it…”


End file.
